Dark Purple Skies
by White Rose Archer
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Navy Purple Nights. Seto and Mai are married but something has gone seriously wrong. Rated for language and gore in later chapters. Complete
1. A Head Shall Roll

[Kaze: Aaah, yes..the long awaited sequel to 'Navy Purple Night'  
  
Yuki: Oh, get on with it. I want to write the horror part.  
  
Kaze: Patience is a virtue.  
  
Yuki: Patience sucks! R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I don't own the Yu Gi Oh cast or any thing related. All I own is Navy Purple Night, a computer and this sequel. And a pain in the neck yami. I am not responsible for any nightmares. That's Yuki's fault.]   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*~Prolouge~*  
  
It's a few more years in the future. Seto and Mai live in Kaiba manor. Mokuba is now 16 and Seto is 20 and Mai is 20. Mokuba's become a bit more wild and the story starts just when Seto and Mai are getting married  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The priest who looked strangly familiar(1) had just finished the ceremony. Seto and Mai were chatting with all of the people who had come including Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, and even Tea(2). "Congratulations Seto," the blonde haired doof better known as Joey said[A/N: No bashing intended]. "I always knew Mai could charm guys but I never knew she'd break into your heart. Well done!"  
  
The smaller tri-haired duelist came up to Seto and shook his hand "Congrats," he said. Soon they were on thier way back to Kaiba Manor. Mai wouldn't let go of Seto the whole way. Apparently, Ryou had been doing some research on the Occult. He had read that if a woman has married but her boyfriend had been dead, even if it was an old boyfriend, that on the next full moon, the dead boyfriend would rise from the grave and seek revenge.(3) After that, Joey had called him a 'bloody ray of sunshine' and got chased by a drunk Yami Bakura [LOL!]. The car, which was being driven by Mokuba, passed the graveyard in which Mai's old boyfriend had been buried.  
  
"Dead Man's Dirt,"Mokuba muttered. Mai clung to Seto. Mokuba smirked. "Relax Mai, it's only a half moon. Besides, you didn't believe what Ryou said, did you?" Mai shook her head but secretly rubbed the crucifix necklace that Seto had given her a month ago. Mokuba saw this in a rearview mirror. "You do believe, don't you?" Seto glared at his brother. Mokuba smirked and rolled down the window and played a CD he had burned eariler that day and skipped ahead to an american pop song called 'kare ai ja arimasen' or in english 'he loves you not'.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuki: Keh, you're pathetic.  
  
Kaze: Oh yes thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks. Well, it's short but, you get to write the horror part soon, Yuki.  
  
Yuki: Muwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Kaze: Oh and there were two answers to Seto's cell phone number. The first three numbers spoell mai backwards and the other four spell Seto frontwards or it reads normally 'iam-seto'. Clever, neh? Kageno Ryu and Lady Love got it correct so far. Cyber Sweets to both of you! R&R  
  
(1) The priest is Miroku  
  
(2) AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! TEA!!!!!!  
  
(3) This is not real but it plays a part in the story. 


	2. Insnaity has a toll

[Kaze: I figured I should get the next chapter up to show I'm alive.   
  
Yuki: What life?  
  
Kaze: .....My life of writing fanfictionsh for the readersh ^_^  
  
Yuki: baka.....This is MY chappy, not yours!  
  
Kaze: I get to write until the horror part.  
  
Yuki: damn...  
  
"talking"  
  
description, places, action and general stuff  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*dates*  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Yu Gi Oh. That meansh I don't own Mai, Sheto, Mokuba or Kaiba Corp. I shimply own Mai'sh Boyfriend (he'sh dead), the plot and the "curshe" I'll stop talking talking like a baka now. Yup!]  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
*3-07-09*  
  
It was several monthes after the wedding. Mai's behavior had changed ever since the day. she had started various counts of sleepwalking and insomnia. The fact she wouldn't eat was also a problem. Strange epople darted trough her window each night according to her but when she woke up, she found herself tangled in the blankets on the floor and dismissed it as a nightmare. However, traces of evidence showed that theer had been some movement. Such pices of evidence were things as a muddy footprint and ripped clothing. Now, back to the story.   
  
The night was slightly warm which would set dew on the ground for Mokuba's walk to school the next day. This, however, has nothing to do with the actual story. In the actual Kaiba Manor, Mokuba was lying awake in bed. "Boring, Boring, Boing, Boing," he aimlessly sang to himself. 'I wonder what Seto is doing.....Probably assuring Mai she can sleep. Heh, I wonder if I can scare her with a spider or something..,' the teenager's thoughts wondered until he reached sleep but not before his final thought 'How do they grow orange trees without seeds from an orange?'(1)  
  
Elsewhere, Seto was wondering the exact same thing but hadn't fallen asleep. 'Maybe they're like dandilions,' he thought. 'WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT DANDILIONS AND ORANGES!?!?' The brunette shook his head and smiled. He lie down in bed and in a matter of seconds, he was asleep. Only one person was awake now and that person could be desribed as a lump under her sheets. That person was Mai Kaiba(2).   
  
"I have to fall asleep," she muttered to herself. "I am going to fall asleep." She heard a footstep outside her door. Her eyes shot open. 'It was just the cat,' she thought before remembering something. 'Seto doesn't like cats so there aren't any here. Besides, that was too large to be a cat. You're being paranoid.'She didn't relize until midnight that night that she had fallen asleep and woken up again to footsteps and a door opening and closing.Her eyes shot open as she looked at the person who had entered her room and expected to see Seto or Mokuba. She certainly didn't expect her old boyfriend's dead, bloody corpse.   
  
His eyes stared down at her coldly. The puke-green skin had obviously been rotting and fell off in chnunks, exposing his dried bones. The clothing was ragged and dirty with blood stains running from his neck to his ankles. So, in a situation where a zombie is glaring at you with a dagger to your throat, Mai did the only logical thing.  
  
She screamed bloody murder! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her scream tore through the house like a knife awakening not only Seto, who's door was across the hall, but also Mokuba, who's room was in a different wing of the entire manor. She sat up straight expecting to see anything from a dead zombie in her doorway to Seto and Mokuba running in. What she didn't expect were men in white coats.   
  
*12-16-09*  
  
"I still can't believe it...She went insane?," Mokuba asked his brother in the waiting room. Apparently, when she had started moving around in her sleep, Seto had installed small camera in her room and dismissed it to her as an air filter. The camera showed her sleep walking out the door and leaving the footprints and tearing her own outfits.   
  
"Yeah, he was really dead. She kept him alive by thinking about him. She- she was so obsessed by him, he finally took over her mind completely.(3)," the CEO said bitterly as he watched his wife shriek in a padded room from behind mirrored glass.   
  
"So there was no curse?"  
  
"No, just insanity and fear."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Kaze: I got the idea from some books by R.L Stine. I don't own him ethier.   
  
(1) It just popped into my head. Any ideas?  
  
(2) She's married to Seto now, people!  
  
(3) A quote from R.L. Stine's book The Babysitter 3. Coming to a bookstore near you. *punches self for sounding stupid*  
  
OK, that's the end of everything concerning this fic. There will be no more! I repeat, no more at all! R&R] 


End file.
